Across the Stars: Alphabet Acrostic
by Half Blood-Jedi-Warlock
Summary: The Star Wars galaxy, as you know it, has changed. There has been an awakening, and the spark to the fire is Disney. In this poem you will come across many characters that you love, and questions that you may have yourself about the beloved saga.
**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, but they owe me a ride in the Millennium Falcon for killing off Han Solo. If I owned it, Han would still be alive today. Also, SPOILER ALERT for those who have not seen the end of _Star Wars Rebels_ , or the film _The Force Awakens_. You have been warned.**

* * *

 _Across the Stars Alphabet Acrostic:_

 _A_ is for _Ahsoka Tano_ ,

and her mourners across the galaxy,

who wonder when the kriffing directors

will confirm whether she's dead or not.

* * *

 _B_ is for _Ben Solo_ ;

my name is Rabid Fan #1,706,325.

You killed your father...

prepare to die.

* * *

 _C_ is for _Chosen One_ ;

So who is it, George and J.J., really?

Who is the One

who will finally

bring balance to the Force

(we've been through Anakin and Luke already,

now the newest contenders are

Finn and Ben Solo and Rey).

* * *

 _D_ is for _Death Stars_ ;

We already destroyed the first two,

and now there's an even bigger one

the size of a planet. Wth.

* * *

 _E_ is for _Ezra Bridger_ ,

who now has a Sith holocron from Malachor.

Dark side or light side,

Will he, or won't he?

* * *

 _F_ is for _The Force Awakens_...

in who though?

Was the Force dead?

Or was it simply suppressed inside one of our main characters?

* * *

 _G_ is for " _Gee whiz, why'd you have to throw Captain Phasma in the trash compactor?_ "

What a waste of a perfectly good character,

she's awesome!

* * *

 _H_ is for _Han Solo_ ,

our beloved smuggler.

RIP.

We will all fondly remember,

and take our revenge.

* * *

 _I_ is for _"I love all main character ships in Episode VII"._

Kylux is interesting and is what could happen,

Stormpilot is inviting and could also happen,

Reylo is intriguing and is what I want to happen,

FinnRey is inevitable and is what will probably happen in reality, from the movie hints.

* * *

 _J_ is for _Jakku_ ,

and whoever the dumb*** was who abandoned Rey there.

* * *

 _K_ is for _Kanan Jarrus_ ,

and his recent bout with blindness.

How will he survive in the Rebellion?

* * *

 _L_ is for _Luke and Leia Skywalker_ ;

Why can't Leia find Luke through their "brother-sister" Force bond (shown in Episodes V and VI)?

The biggie, why did Luke go into exile?

* * *

 _M_ is for _Malachor_ ,

I see you, EU reference!

(can we bring in Revan too,

while we're at it?)

* * *

 _N_ is for _'never-ending'_ ;

which pretty much

equals this franchise.

* * *

 _O_ is for _Occlumency_ ,

which Rey really needs to learn

if she's near Ben Solo again.

* * *

 _P_ is for _Poe Dameron_!

That sexy pilot

whose actor said

he put romance in virtually every line.

Bromancer!

* * *

 _Q_ is for _Queen Padme Amidala_ ,

(I know she's not alive or Queen anymore, but humor me, I needed a Q).

The poor dear really didn't gain the lottery,

especially with her husband.

Now her daughter is stuck with separation in her marriage,

her son just leaves everybody for some reason,

and she has a moody, runaway killer for a grandson.

* * *

 _R_ is for _Rey_ ;

who the heck is she,

and why is she so good at everything?!

* * *

 _S_ is for _Skywalker_ ,

the infamous family name;

who is the next family legacy?

* * *

 _T_ is for _Takodana_ ,

the planet where the very convenient bar/home of Maz Kanata exists,

who very conveniently is 1000 years old and Force-Sensitive,

very conveniently has Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber in an unlocked box,

and very conveniently won't answer any questions.

* * *

 _U_ is for _Unkar Plutt_ ,

the ugly neglectful junkboss,

who is apparently left in charge

of Rey's upbringing

(seriously, whose brilliant idea was this?).

* * *

 _V_ is for _Vader's helmet_ ;

and the disturbing idea of Ben's fetish for it.

* * *

 _W_ is for _Wookie_ ,

of course.

Who doesn't love ol' Chewie?

* * *

 _X_ is for _X-wings_ ,

which are still around after 38 years!

Woo-hoo, I wanna fly one!

* * *

 _Y_ is for " _Yes_ , R2-D2,

you just got displaced as the cutest droid in _Star Wars_ history,

by none other than BB-8".

* * *

 _Z_ is for _Zabrak_ ,

as in Darth Maul.

Is Darth Maul still alive,

because he's suffered numerous injuries

(like being cut in half,

stabbed by Darth Sidious,

and now survived the Sith Temple explosion on Malachor)

and is really old?


End file.
